Electrical connector assemblies used within elements of communication systems, such as a midplane of a network switch, are designed with various connectivity schemes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,628, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a high frequency, modular electrical connector assembly that includes contact/terminal members arranged to reduce crosstalk during use. The connector assembly includes a dielectric housing having a receptacle and an insert assembly arranged therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,118,144, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an electrical connector for connecting bus lines to a card such as a memory card or media card, including a multi-level connector comprising a latching device having a plurality of insertable latch positions that advantageously allows for selectively connecting or isolating an electrical path to an adjoining connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,166,312, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly for use with first and second cables terminated with first and second cable lugs, respectively, each of the first and second cable lugs includes two lug holes defined therein, the includes a PCB and a terminal block.